In the course of playing, it is necessary to set up a plurality of musical instruments and musical scores for a player to use. Players will use musical instruments such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,718,878 B2, 9,633,635 B2, 5,692,719, etc., such as a single-leg stand, a holder, a music stand, etc., to fix a plurality of musical instruments, such as cymbals, drums, cowbells, etc., as well as musical scores required for playing, so that the cymbals, drums, cowbells and other musical instruments and musical scores are placed beside the player.
Further, different players have different playing habits and hobbies, so the placement of the musical instruments or musical scores in personally adapted positions is one of the most important functions of a stand. The conventional stand, such as the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 7,718,878 B2 is a one-legged structure including a rotating shaft that can adjust a rotating angle in a single direction and a telescopic bar that can adjust a height. Although the rotating shaft and the telescopic bar can provide an adjustment function and help the player adjust to a desired height and angle, this conventional structure can only adjust the height or adjust the rotating angle in a single direction, so the player cannot adjust the bending direction and the bending angle to a desired position freely.